No Salad
mo Salah is a Leavethepool player and he was born in Egypt. His name is a parody of Mohamed Salah and Moe from The Simpsons. His character appearance was changed in season 2017/18. Carrer * In 2010 Mo start his carrer in El-Mokawloon an Egyptian club * in 2012, he sign his first contract for an european club (FC Basil) * In 2014, Chelsea Bus Company, buy him, but he didn't play really. * in 2015 Chelsea Bus Company send Mo on loan to ''Fiorentina'', and he makes a really good season with Fiorentina and on July Chelsea re-call he from loan. * Malwale in summer 2015 ASS Roamer decide to buy Mo from Chelsea Bus Company for 5 mln Euros. * In 2017 after only 2 seasons with ASS Roamer, Leavethepool buy Moe for 30 mln Euros become the most expensive player buyed from Leavethepool (Sucefly Virgil van TracSaint will superate him), he makes a straordinary season, the best of his carrer and lost the Champions League final againt Ronal Madrid. * on Champions league final 2017 ,Sergio Redos injured Mo and they become fiends. * In 2018,"ARGH LAME ARGH LAME ARGH LAME", Salah turned into an British Museum artwork statue and Yougurn Klopp told him to be loaned to West Bromwich. * Gallery Salah.png|Mohamed Salad's previous appearance. DVMxgdQWsAAw87O.jpg Sa.jpg Appearances *Real Madrid vs AS Roma 2-0 (UEFA Champions League Parody Highlights 15/16 Ronaldo Cartoon) *442oons TRANSFER NEWS #1! (Feat. Ronaldo, Alves, Salah and more) *��BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM�� Liverpool 4-0 Arsenal (Parody Goals Highlights 2017) *⚽️��12 Days of Football Christmas 2017��⚽️(Parody feat Messi, Ronaldo, Griezmann, Salah and more) *��SALAH, MANE MANE! DO DO DO DO DO DO!�� (Song Liverpool vs Man City 4-3 Goals Highlights Parody) *��LIVERPOOL vs TOTTENHAM⚪ How to Stop Kane! Stop Salah! Stop Spurs Scoring in 11 Seconds! *��WE'VE GOT RASHFORD!�� Man Utd vs Liverpool 2-1: THE SONG! (parody goals highlights) *��FOOTBALLERS ATTEMPT: Ronaldo's Bicycle Kick�� (Juventus vs Real Madrid 0-3 2018 Goals) *����3-0! LIVERPOOL TRASH CITY!���� (Salah Chamberlain and Mane!) (Parody Champions League Highlights) *��ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ! 5-2!�� Liverpool vs Roma (Champions League Semi-Final 2018 goals highlights) *Salah Wins The EPL Golden Boot ► ��GOGGLE IN THE BOX �� 442oons ft. Salah, Ronaldo, & Wenger! *��MO SALAH - EGYPTIAN KING�� (All 32 Goals Mohamed Salah song) *����RONALDO vs SALAH�� I Just Can't Wait To Be Champion! (Real Madrid vs Liverpool UCL Final 2018) *��5 WAYS TO STOP SALAH!�� By Ronaldo (Parody Champions League Final Real Madrid vs Liverpool) *��5 WAYS TO STOP RONALDO!�� (Parody Champions League Final Real Madrid vs Liverpool) *��RAMOS ATTACKS SALAH!�� Bale goal! Real Win the Champions League! Karius! (3-1 Parody Highlights) *UCL Final! Real Madrid 3 - 1 Liverpool ► �� GOGGLE IN THE BOX �� 442oons ft Salah, Ramos + Bale! *��SALAH's GOING HOME!�� Egypt Knocked Out of the World Cup (Russia 3-1 Egypt Parody) Category:Footballers Category:Males Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Premier League players Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Leavethepool players Category:Created from Richy2806 Category:Characters Category:Lebanon Category:Bayern Munchausen players Category:Badzil players Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:Champions League 2018/2019